


[Podfic] Alternative Usages

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prank Wars, creative usages of condoms, tony is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofAlternative Usagesby yumekuimonoAuthor's summary:Clint is in need of supplies for a prank on Natasha. Bucky helps out. Tony is so confused.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Alternative Usages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternative Usages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468053) by [yumekuimono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumekuimono/pseuds/yumekuimono). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lwrbjzduh3eln58/AlternativeUsages.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:18 | 3.32 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you yumekuimono for giving permission to podfic. I'm sorry if I mispronounced your name. I wasn't sure how to say it.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Use Protection/Filters" and "Higher Pitch Effect." See my completed(!!!) card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
